Incoming!, Chapter the First
by reflekshun
Summary: Spmething strange is going on over at 221B.  What could make Sherlock and John work alongside Donavon and Anderson without trying to kill them?
1. Chapter 1

INCOMING!, Chapter the First.

This story is dedicated to Twin.

January 16. -ancient.

It all started out as a perfectly ordinary boring day.

Sherlock was aiming his revolver at the wall when he saw something out of his peripheral vision.

"That's odd. It can't be John; he's still in the kitchen fixing our tea," he thought to himself, turning around. Sitting on his couch were four thoroughly shocked Victorian gentlemen, one of them wearing the uniform of a constable.

"Who ARE all you people, and how did you het into my living room?", asked Sherlock, quite reasonably, he thought.

Before he got an answer, there was a loud bang at the door. It burst open and Lestrade, Donavon, and Anderson fairly tumbled in when the door gave way.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, John heard the ancient microwave beep. A voice said "Your box seems to be beeping, old boy." John goggled, backing out of the kitchen door into the living room as he did so. The Victorian gentlemen chuckled briefly and followed him. The tea was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Incoming!, Chapter the Second.

Jan. 17.- buzz.

"Sherlock! " came John's voice. "Sherlock-there's a strange man in our kitchen!" John turned the corner and saw the four other strange men seated on the couch. He took in Lestrade, Donavan, and Anderson lying in a tangle of arms, legs, and scarves on the rug just inside the open door. The trio on the rug got up as quickly as they could.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Lestrade.

"Yeah, sure, why?"asked a distracted Sherlock.

" I got a report of a huge power surge at this address, and I came over to check it out. Sherlock, your front door is buzzing with energy-listen. Now—what's going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Incoming!, Chapter the Third.

Jan. 18. contain

"We seem to have a bit of a situation here, too." admitted Sherlock.

"Situation?"asked Donovan.

"Yes," said Sherlock. "It seems that these four men just appeared in my living room."

"And this one appeared in our kitchen." John put emphasis on the word 'our'. He put down the sugar container that he realized he was still holding.

"And this other one appeared in your bedroom, as did I, Brother mine." Mycroft stepped out of Sherlock's room with a rather stout man in Victorian garb.

A man whose height rivalled his own rose from the couch and strode toward Sherlock.

"Perhaps our identities would be helpful to you. Please allow me to introduce Dr John Watson," he indicated the man who had just followed John out of the kitchen. "This is Detective Inspector Lestrade, and Constable Wilkins." He indecated two men who had risen from the couch. " And this is our forensics man, Kaniel Miller. Last, but not least, is my brother Mycroft, and I am Sherlock Holmes."


	4. Chapter 4

Incoming!, Chapter the Fourth.

January 19th – DERANGE

John goggled again." Look, guys, I got this one! Look here!" He trotted up to Sherlock's whiteboard and grabbed a coloured marker. He began writing furiously. It was a list, and it ran thusly:

A B

Mycroft Mr. Mycroft Holmes

Sherlock Mr. Sherlock Holmes

DILestrade Inspector Lestrade

Sgt Donovan Constable Wilkins

Forensics-Anderson Forensics-Miller

"List A are the modern-day counterparts of List B!" he crowed triumphiantly.

"You are either quite deranged or quite correct ."murmured both Sherlocks.

Lestrade was getting some ideas about a charity paintball game that the division p/r man had been plagueing him about. This just might shut him up for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Incoming!, Chapter the Fifth.

January 20. th- enjoy

"Holmes, he is correct! The similarities are really striking..." enthused Dr. Watson, patting a surprised but happy John on the back. After the initial shock of seeing his larger than life double wore off, John found that he rather enjoyed the man's company.


	6. Chapter 6

Incoming!, Chapter the Sixth.

January 21 FIRE

"FIRE!" bellowed John, ducking back down behind the barracade. He turned to his companion and handed him some more ammunition. "I do so love the smell of paintball in the fresh morning air, don't you, Dr. Watson?"


	7. Chapter 7

Incoming!, Chapter the Seventh.

January 22, GIANT

Sherlock was walking to the living room with two steaming mugs of coffee when he happened to see John and Dr. Watson swapping tales. John was telling Watson about the Giant Hound.


	8. Chapter 8

Incoming!, Chapter the Eighth.

January 23rd., HEDGEHOG

Somehow, the talk had turned to pets that people used to have. "What about you, Lestrade? You look like a bulldog type." "Close, close, but he was a huge old Boxer named Brutus. How about you, Anderson? Ever have a pet?"

Anderson thought for a moment and said with a fond smile,"That would be my hedgehog, Wuzzle."


	9. Chapter 9

Incoming!, Chapter the Ninth.

January 24th., INDIAN

"Mr. Holmes..."

"Oh, please call me Sherlock."

"Thank you. Sherlock, what is this?"

"Oh, it is a souvenier from an earlier case on an Indian reservation in America. It is a Navajo peace pipe."


	10. Chapter 10

Incoming!, Chapter the Tenth.

January 25- JAIL

Constable Wilkins looked about him in wide-eyed wonder. He would definitely have to thank that nice young Sargeant Donovan for bringing him in here to see what a modern jail looked like.

He looked over at Sally, seated at her desk, looking through files. Imigine that, a female sargeant! He thought he'd never see the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Incoming!, Chapter the Eleventh.

January 26. KNEEL

Mrs. Hudson had stopped in with a few things she had picked up at the market. John was in the kitchen, putting the stuff away. He knelt to reach a lower shelf.


End file.
